


(Gold)fishing

by CamilleSuu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleSuu/pseuds/CamilleSuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'est en avouant à haute voix la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas contactée qu'il fit face au fait qu'il tenait à elle, bien plus qu'un simple ami ne le devrait." </p><p>Attention, spoilers 3x03 /!\</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Gold)fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour!  
> Je publie pour la première fois ici un OS sur Sherlock.  
> Je ne suis pas certaine que les personnages soient totalement "eux-mêmes" s'ils sont OOC, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)
> 
> xx Cam-cam

« Vous ai-je manqué ? Vous ai-je manqué ? Vous ai-je manqué ? Vous ai-je manqué ? »

Sherlock se laissa lourdement tomber sur son canapé, un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa pour la énième fois de la journée. Après avoir passé plus de trois semaines à tenter de déchiffrer et analyser la maudite vidéo de son supposé défunt ennemi, le détective consultant en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : Moriarty ne pouvait être en vie. Et quand bien même il le serait, aucun moyen ne lui permettait de retrouver sa trace, pas même le signal du message diffusé sur tous les écrans d'Angleterre. Aucun des scénarios qu'il imaginait depuis des jours ne prenait sens, Jim ne pouvait avoir survécu à ce coup de feu qui lui avait transpercé le crâne sur le toit de l'hôpital St Bartholemew.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé survivre à votre chute non plus, Sherlock ! » Raisonna une voix féminine dans son palais mental. « Et pourtant… »

Le son s'éloigna, appelant Sherlock à le suivre dans une des pièces imaginaires les plus familières. Molly Hooper l'attendait, assise sur une chaise Voltaire en cuir d'un blanc qui l'éblouit presque. Les cheveux bruns de la pathologiste étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui tombait sur le côté droit de sa poitrine, cachant partiellement un chemisier bleuté aux motifs floraux. Elle lui souriait, les avant-bras posés sur les accoudoirs et les jambes croisées. Ses yeux bruns le fixaient, lui demandant silencieusement d'exprimer à haute voix une nouvelle théorie. _Comme une Reine sur son trône attendant que son fidèle sujet ne lui obéisse_ , pensa Sherlock. Depuis quand était-elle devenue la souveraine de son palais ?

« C'est impossible. » Dit-il après avoir énuméré toutes les possibilités imaginables. « Il n'aurait pas pu survivre à cette balle qu'il s'est lui-même tiré. »

Molly se leva de son siège, les sourcils haussés, le sourire précédemment dessiné sur ses lèvres transformé en rictus narquois. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et toisa de haut en bas. Elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Mais elle n'était qu'un un fruit tiré de l'imagination de son esprit, il avait donc inconsciemment remarqué un nouvel indice pouvant l'aider à résoudre cette énigme. Sherlock la scruta, attendant impatiemment que la brunette ne lui fasse part de cette nouvelle observation.

« Vous voyez mais vous n'observez pas. » Déclara-t-elle en s'avança un peu plus. « Vous entendez mais vous n'analysez pas. » Elle était à présent si proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque sentir les effluves de son parfum aux touches de cannelle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû déduire ? » Aucune réponse. « Dites-moi. »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, elle se contenta de le fixer, toujours avec ce rictus qui semblait le narguer. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour le faire disparaître avec ses propres lèvres et l'embrasser passionnément… Il secoua la tête avant que cette pensée n'aille plus loin. Il devait se concentrer. Après plus de trente ans passés à ignorer ses besoins de primates, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à de telles fantaisies, pas alors que Jim Moriarty courait peut-être en pleine nature.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, préférant éviter toute distraction que son esprit pouvait créer. Il repassa en revue l'ensemble des conversations touchant de près ou de loin à son ennemi. Rien ne lui venait, rien ne changeait, tout était aussi sombre qu'auparavant. Il nageait dans un brouillard épais.

Si seulement la Molly de son palais mental acceptait de lui révéler les informations afin de lui faciliter l'existence. Si seulement la pathologiste n'avait pas gagné tant de confiance en elle lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Ou était la jeune femme qui bégayait et rougissait lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la morgue ? Si la Molly imaginaire agissait encore de cette façon, elle lui donnerait les informations sur le champ.

Ces divagations furent stoppées par une sensation de chaleur et de confort. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, prêts à découvrir ce que son esprit avait mis en place dans son palais pour le guider dans ses déductions.

Il se trouvait toujours dans la pièce consacrée à Molly Hooper qu'il avait par hasard trouvé quelques années plus tôt. _Sentiment_. Il n'avait pu l'effacer de son palais, alors, depuis tout ce temps, lorsqu'il semblait avoir besoin de l'aide de ses connaissances plus profondes dans ses enquêtes, il s'y réfugiait, et se détendait sous l'œil tantôt bienveillant, tantôt taquin de la petite brune.

Pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour en déduire que son affection pour elle était bien plus forte qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre, mais qu'importait. Il préférait ignorer cela et ouvrir les yeux sur ses émotions négligées uniquement lorsqu'il passait imaginairement la porte blanche de l'endroit. C'était une chambre spacieuse dans laquelle trônaient différents fauteuils, une commode et un lit king-sized habillé de draps en satin couleur cerise. C'était la seule salle de son palais dans laquelle une couche était installée. Le camaïeu de rouge de la pièce lui rappelait les teintes de rouges à lèvres de la légiste et semblait l'attirer.

Il était allongé au milieu du lit. La façon dont il était arrivé à cette place lui était inconnue. Un poids supplémentaire pouvait être senti sur l'épais matelas à sa gauche. Il retarda autant qu'il le put le moment de se tourner dans la direction de cette présence, sachant pertinemment qu'une seule personne pouvait se trouver à cet endroit. Il maudit son esprit d'ainsi lui jouer des tours. Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir en paix ?

« Vous m'ignorez ? » Questionna la voix de son accompagnatrice. Une main se posa sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention. Fichu cerveau !

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, vaincu. Si son esprit l'avait envoyée à cet endroit, une information capitale devait l'y attendre. Son cerveau n'oserait pas ainsi le distraire en pleine enquête. Quoique…

Il sursauta en constatant la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait désormais Molly. Ses cheveux – précédemment attachés – étaient relâchés, retombant sur sa poitrine en ondulant légèrement aux pointes. Il cligna des yeux. Ses habits peu flatteurs avaient été remplacés par sa propre chemise couleur aubergine, uniquement cette chemise qui ne cachait qu'une légère partie de ses cuisses. L'envie de toucher sa peau laiteuse le prit. Il ne pouvait se permettre un tel écart de conduite. Il n'était plus adolescent, ces fantasmes de garçon en pleine puberté n'avaient point lieu d'être.

« Ta disparition me briserait le cœur. » Lâcha la pathologiste, appuyée sur son avant-bras pour se surélever afin de détailler les traits de son visage. La main posée sur son épaule glissa le long de son torse, pour le caresser à travers la chemise en dessinant des cercles du bout de l'index sur le tissu.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, interpelé par cette phrase familière qui n'avait pourtant pas été prononcé par la vraie Molly. Elle ne le tutoyait pas, pourquoi aurait-elle commencé pile à cet instant ? Il sursauta. Un indice ! Les archives de toutes les conversations qu'il aurait pu avoir et durant lesquelles une personne aurait pu prononcer ces mots furent passées en revue.

John ? Non.

Madame Hudson ? Non.

Maman ? Sans doute… Non.

Papa ? Non.

Mycroft ? Noël, discussion à propos d'une mission mortelle qu'il devrait refuser… Oui.

« Mycroft ? Pourquoi Mycroft ferait-il une chose d'aussi insensé ? » Se demanda Sherlock à haute voix.

Le décor de son palais mental s'effaça peu à peu. Il retrouva sa place à Baker Street, allongé, les mains jointes sous son menton et un air pensif sur le visage. Et si son frère avait réellement orchestré tout cela pour lui sauver la vie ? Tout prenait alors sens…

D'un bon, il quitta la chaleur du canapé, avança jusqu'à la salle de bain et abandonna le drap blanc qu'il portait comme vêtement au seuil de la pièce. Une visite à son frère s'imposait. Mais d'abord, une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le jet d'eau bouillant de la douche détendit ses muscles. Ses épaules se relaxèrent sous la légère pression. L'anxiété de savoir Moriarty en vie et de penser ses amis en danger partie, Sherlock put laisser ses pensées à nouveau dériver.

Molly.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de laisser l'image de la pathologiste uniquement vêtue de sa chemise couleur aubergine le narguer.

Depuis sa chute du toit de St Batholomew, il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme, la considérant désormais comme une amie et non plus comme un pass de privilégié qui lui permettait un accès au laboratoire et à des parties de corps humains. Il l'appréciait, réellement. Sans doute lui avait-il toujours porté une affection particulière. La pathologiste était une des seules personnes dont le quotient intellectuel n'était pas inférieur à la moitié du sien, ses connaissances scientifiques et sa bonne humeur le tenaient occupé et parfois même éveillé, bien plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il lui était impossible de la faire quitter ses pensées.

Après son retour de cette mission éclaire supposée lui coûter la vie, leurs rapports s'étaient tout d'abord compliqués pour finalement devenir plus simple, mieux. Un nombre trop important de personnes avait tendance à réagir par la violence lorsqu'ils apprenaient que, une fois encore, il avait frôlé la mort et était toujours debout. Les trois gifles reçues lorsque Molly avait trouvé des traces de drogues dans ses urines n'étaient qu'un avant-goût de cette force qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas l'air de posséder.

 

***

_Entrer dans le laboratoire en la saluant comme si rien ne s'était passé n'était finalement pas une idée aussi intelligente qu'il le croyait. Alors qu'il espérait être accueilli joyeusement, la timide, adorable et douce légiste avait envoyé valser le stylo qu'elle tenait dans la main droite avant de s'avancer vers lui, les lèvres pincés et les yeux humides et de faire entrer violemment son poing en collision avec sa pommette. Un second coup le suivit, puis plusieurs autres encore. Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme, qui continuait à abattre ses poings contre le torse de Sherlock._

_« Pas un message, pas un appel,… Vous êtes parti en Europe de l'Est en étant sûr de ne pas survivre et vous n'avez pas même pensé à me prévenir ? » Cria la pathologiste. « Je pensais qu'on était amis ! Je pensais que je comptais pour vous. »_

_Le détective ignora la douleur causée par les attaques de la petite brune et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules afin de bloquer ses mouvements. La jeune femme continua de se débattre, tentant de se dégager de son emprise pour fuir le plus loin possible._

_Elle refusait de le laisser la voir dans un tel état, pas alors qu'il ne la considérait pas assez pour lui faire part personnellement de sa fin proche. Sans doute s'était-elle volée la face, ils ne pourraient jamais être amis. Il n'était qu'un manipulateur sans cœur qui se fichait éperdument des sentiments que pouvaient éprouver les personnes qu'il considérait banales._

_Sherlock décida de l'arrêter, de l'obliger à écouter la raison pour laquelle il avait ainsi omit de la prévenir de son destin peu joyeux. Il l'attrapa et profita de sa surprise pour la retourner et caler son dos contre sa poitrine. Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne et serra ses bras autour des siens afin de la calmer._

_« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il une fois qu'elle eut cessé d'essayer de se libérer. « Vous savez que vous comptez pour moi. Je n'ai simplement pas pu. »_

_« Vous n'avez pas pu ? Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, les gens ont des sentiments, tout le monde n'est pas un abruti sans cœur comme vous. » Lança-t-elle en ignorant ses excuses qui étaient pourtant si rares._

_Ces paroles touchèrent Sherlock comme un poignard glacé. Il regretta presque de l'avoir empêchée de se défouler violemment sur lui. Ses coups de poings étaient bien plus supportables que ses mots déchirants et son ton glacial._

_« Je pensais que ça me ferait trop mal. » Soupira-t-il. « Que ça vous ferait trop de mal aussi. »_

_C'est en avouant à haute voix la véritable raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas osé la contacter qu'il fit face au fait qu'il tenait à elle, bien plus qu'un simple ami ne le devrait et qu'aucun danger qu'elle risquerait s'il agissait en conséquence de ses sentiments ne l'empêcherait de les ressentir._

_Molly Hooper, Pathologiste et adoratrice de chatons et de cardigans aux motifs curieux, avait réussi à creuser un chemin jusqu'à son palais mental pour en devenir la Reine. Il sourit à cette image absurde._

_La légiste se détendit en entendant ces mots, toute trace de rage envolée. Elle souhaitait le croire, mais comment pouvait-elle être certaine qu'il ne tentait pas une nouvelle fois de la manipuler ? L'étreinte se resserra contre elle. Ce n'était pas réellement un geste censée la réconforter, ou plutôt, pas censé uniquement la réconforter elle. Elle inspira un grand coup. Tant pis s'il mentait, ses paroles valaient plus que toute déclaration d'amitié – et d'amour aussi, osa-t-elle penser. Béguin stupide !_

_« Je suis contente que vous soyez encore en vie. » Souffla-t-elle. « Mais la prochaine fois, si par malheur il y en a une, je vous en supplie, prévenez-moi. »_

_Il acquiesça avant de poser un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et de se détacher d'elle. Leurs peaux manquèrent immédiatement le contact et une sensation de froid les envahit. Le moment était passé._

_Sherlock se promit de repenser une nouvelle fois à ce que cette affection qu'il éprouvait pourrait représenter lorsque le cas Jim Moriarty serait réglé._

_***_

 

Assis sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi Londonien, le détective observa ce paysage qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts défiler. Si ses déductions s'avéraient juste – ce dont il était certain – et que le retour Moriarty n'était bien qu'une ruse de Mycroft pour l'empêcher de voler jusqu'à sa mort, la vie de Molly – celle qu'il pensait en danger depuis la vidéo à cause de son implication dans son plan pour survivre à cette chute du toit de l'hôpital – n'était plus menacée.

« Encore un nouveau poisson rouge à ajouter dans ta collection, cher frère. » Se moqua la voix du représentant du gouvernement britannique. « Je pensais que tu étais marié à ton travail ? » Son propre palais mental riait de lui. Satané cerveau.

Sherlock indiqua au conducteur un nouvel itinéraire. Mycroft pouvait attendre quelques heures avant de découvrir que son frère avait percé à jour son plan. Ou peut-être était-il déjà au courant grâce aux nombreuses caméras qu'il avait fait placer dans l'appartement de Baker Street ? Après un détour dans un magasin où le brun trouverait ce dont il avait besoin, le taxi continua sa route jusqu'à l'hôpital St Batholomew.

Il poussa la porte le séparant de la pièce dans laquelle Molly se trouvait. Il la savait de garde cet après-midi-là, sans doute se trouverait-elle dans le laboratoire penchée sur une paillasse ou le nez plongé dans le buste ouvert d'un cadavre frais. En espérant secrètement que la seconde possibilité soit la bonne – il appréciait tout particulièrement l'observe, la façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient lorsqu'elle se concentrait était, à ses yeux, adorable – il entra dans son espace de travail.

« Bonjour, Molly. » La salua-t-il en entrant. Il sourit intérieurement en constant qu'en effet, la jeune femme était en pleine autopsie.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix du détective. Aucun corps n'avait été amené par la MET, aucune de ses expériences en cours ne réclamer son attention particulière ce jour-là. Sans doute était-il une nouvelle fois venu pour lui demander diverses parties de défunts êtres humains ou pour tenter de critiquer sa technique de dissection, une nouvelle fois. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'allait pas lui apprendre à faire son travail. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas quitté l'université en cours de formation !

« Oh, Sherlock ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Bonjour. » Elle hocha la tête poliment et le gratifia d'un signe de main, qui aurait pu être très banal si un cœur humain n'était pas tenu fermement par celle-ci. Elle jura à voix basse avant de reposer l'organe dans un des bacs et de détailler son visiteur impromptu. « Est-ce que c'est un poisson rouge ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant le sachet rempli d'eau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« Oui. »

« Vous n'allez pas vous en servir pour expérimenter, n'est-ce pas ? Le pauvre n'a rien demandé, ne lui faites pas de mal. Et puis, je pensais que vous deviez vous occuper de Moriarty, vous avez du nouveau ? »

« C'est pour Mycroft… un cadeau ? » Elle arqua un sourcil, étonnée. Il n'était assez proche de son frère pour lui offrir quoi que ce soit. Son ennemi juré, c'est ainsi qu'il le surnommait. Et puis, Sherlock Holmes n'offrait rien à personne, à part ses déductions peu désirées. « C'est une longue histoire, mais il est celui qui a inventé toute cette histoire de retour de Moriarty pour faire stopper ma mission. Une chose ridicule à faire. »

Elle grimaça en l'entendant mentionner ce travail sous couverture qui aurait dû lui coûter la vie. Elle avait réellement cru définitivement le perdre, cette fois-là. Aucun stratagème de sa part n'aurait pu le sauver, et lui n'avait pas même pris la peine de la contacter. Il avait laissé à John le devoir de la prévenir. Fichu détective !

« Il vous a sauvé la vie, ce n'est pas ridicule. C'est… gentil ? Je suppose. »

« Pourquoi risquerait-il autant pour me sauver la vie ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un mettrait en jeu son travail pour que je reste vivant ? » Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Elle le fixa, interdite. Cette situation ne lui rappelait que trop bien son faux suicide. Elle-même avait risqué son emploi, falsifié des papiers officiels et utilisé un corps sous sa responsabilité pour qu'il sorte indemne de ce saut de l'ange. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il en valait la peine. Parce qu'un jour passé à le savoir décédé alors qu'elle avait le pouvoir de changer quelque chose aurait été insupportable. Parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas une seconde pouvoir se réveiller et savoir que le monde avait perdu son unique détective consultant. Parce que sa vie sans lui ne serait qu'un enchainement de jours banals et ennuyeux. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et ne pouvait se passer de sa présence, même s'il l'utilisait, la brisait et se fichait d'elle.

« Vous savez pourquoi, vous n'arrivez simplement pas à l'accepter. Des personnes tiennent à vous, Sherlock, même si vous ne le voulez pas ou que vous ne partagez pas ces sentiments. » Souffla-t-elle.

Il l'observa, tentant de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Anderson lui-même pourrait déduire qu'elle lui portait encore une affection toute particulière. Sans doute ne l'oublierait-elle jamais ? Elle était condamnée à vivre avec cette passion qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer être réciproque. Et pourtant, elle se trompait. Et comme toute personne dans l'erreur, elle méritait la vérité. Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait résister à l'envie de corriger un autre être vivant et Molly n'échappait malheureusement pas à cela.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, quelque peu incertain des phrases que pourraient articuler ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

« Pourquoi un poisson rouge, d'ailleurs ? Mycroft n'a pas l'air d'aimer les animaux. »

« Une discussion que nous avons eu. Les gens sont des poissons rouges, trop lents et stupides pour réellement comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est proche de personne. Alors le poisson est là pour lui rappeler chaque jour que lui aussi a besoin de personnes et que ce qu'il avait fait l'a encore prouvé. » Expliqua Sherlock.

« C'est presque attentionné. » Elle sourit. Finalement, il n'était pas sans cœur, il le camouflait simplement à la perfection. « Sauf pour les poissons rouges, les autres, c'est assez vexant, à vrai dire. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Bien sûr que les frères Holmes considéraient les gens normaux comme des personnes très lentes et attardées ! Comment s'attendre à plus venant d'eux ? Leur arrogance était légendaire.

« Vous n'êtes pas un poisson rouge. » Molly fut surprise de ce compliment, il avait, encore une fois, clairement affirmé qu'elle n'était pas comme le reste du monde, mais comme lui. « Vous êtes un _Betta Splendens_ , un chevalier du Siam. Combattant, si vous préférez. Intelligente, résistante, courageuse et esthétiquement agréable… Vous êtes spéciale et plus compétente que n'importe quel autre pathologiste. Alors non, vous n'êtes pas mon poisson rouge, comme Mycroft aime à le répéter, vous êtes ma Betta Spendens. »

Il semblait plongé dans une rêverie, presque inconscient qu'il prononçait ces mots à haute voix devant elle. La brunette se sentir rougir. Tout ce qu'elle espérait depuis tant d'années était réellement entrain d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Discrètement, elle se pinça, et grogna lorsque la douleur se fit sentir. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Sherlock était bel et bien entrain de lui dire cela. Différentes parties de son cerveau furent court-circuitées, et l'envie d'exprimer sa joie en dansant se fit presque trop pressante. Elle ignora cela, se contentant de sourire et de regarder son interlocuteur.

« Enfin, vous voyez. » Conclut le détective. Il se racla la gorge, désormais conscient de ses paroles. « Pas un poisson rouge. » Il n'était pas gêné, car, après tout, il avait pénétré dans la morgue pour lui faire part de ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux, mais la façon dont il avait ainsi perdu le contrôle de lui-même le contrariait.

« Merci ? » Il haussa les épaules et sourit timidement. « Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? » 'Vous' s'attendait-elle à l'entendre avouer une seconde fois. « J'veux dire… je peux vous aider ? »

« Je ne faisais que passer. » Avoua-t-il, incapable de trouver une excuse valable pouvant justifier sa présence dans la morgue. « Je vais y aller, d'ailleurs. »

Chacune des personnes ayant un alter-ego présent dans son palais mental semblait rire de lui, se moquer de son manque de courage _. Lâche !_ Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en être un. Les autres, les poissons rouges, eux réussissaient à exprimer leurs sentiments, concrètement, sans laisser leurs poches dans l'ombre. Et pourtant…. Là où le commun des mortel nageait aisément, lui pataugeait, incapable de parler de façon éligible sans se cacher derrière des non-dits. La légiste de son palais le gifla, une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux bruns étaient teintés de déception et de confusion. Presque que comme la réelle Molly qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui devant un cadavre ouvert et un cœur humain dans un bac. Pourquoi s'arrêter ainsi sur sa lancée alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire depuis plus de trois semaines était enfin exprimé.

« Je me demandais… » Commença-t-il en rassemblant tout le courage qu'il possédait. « Est-ce que vous voudriez prendre un café ? Un vrai café, dehors lorsque vous aurez terminé votre garde. Je connais un café agréable à quelques rues d'ici. »

Sherlock se maudit. Utiliser la même phrase qu'elle-même avait prononcé la seule et unique fois où elle l'avait invité à sortir était ridicule. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'était senti forcé de préciser qu'il proposait un vrai rendez-vous et pas qu'il lui demandait simplement d'aller lui chercher une boisson à la cafeteria. Il espérait fortement qu'elle passerait outre cette demande quelque peu maladroite. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Affronter un serial killer ? Un jeu d'enfant. Jouer avec le feu ? Facile. Inviter Molly Hooper à sortir sans se ridiculiser ? Impossible.

« J'adorerais. » Répondit-elle joyeusement. Le sourire sur ses lèvres aurait pu illuminer toute la capitale durant une nuit sans Lune.

« Bien. Je vous enverrez l'adresse par message. » Il tenta de cacher son soulagement. Durant quelques instants, il avait presque pensé qu'elle refuserait. « J'ai un poisson à livrer. »

Il quitta la pièce en faisant voler les pans de son manteau et en en relevant le col. _Drama Queen_. Mycroft rendrait sans doute sa journée encore meilleure s'il apparaissait assez ennuyé en découvrant ce présent original. Et lui qui pensait que son quotidien serait ennuyeux si John n'était pas là pour l'occuper !

Molly Hooper, pathologiste, adoratrice de chatons et de cardigans aux motifs douteux, responsable officielle des connaissances médicales de Sherlock et souveraine de son palais mental avait accepté sa proposition et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être aussi excité que devant un meurtre de niveau d'intérêt 9.

Molly sautilla, résistant à l'envie de crier sa joie. Sherlock Holmes, l'homme sur qui elle craquait depuis des années venait de l'inviter à _prendre un café_. Un vrai rendez-vous, après l'équivalent d'une déclaration masquée. Sa journée ne pouvait être plus parfaite.

Même si l'ombre d'une expérience ou d'un mensonge pesait sur elle, elle était décidée à croire que le détective ne tentait pas de la manipuler. Elle oublia tous ces aprioris, toutes ces peurs et profita simplement de l'instant. Carpe Diem. Il semblait si sincère et agité. Lui, cette célébrité de renommé internationale était angoissée à l'idée qu'elle refuse son invitation. Leurs rôles s'étaient inversés, dès le moment où elle avait enfin commencé à être elle-même autour de lui, et pas cette adolescente amoureuse qui bégayait et rougissait dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision.

Elle sourit en pensant au fait que rien ne serait simple. Mais qu'importait ? Elle n'aimait pas la banalité, la normalité. Tout cela était trop ennuyant. Elle voulait de la spontanéité, des défis et de l'originalité. Elle voulait Sherlock, et lui semblait également la vouloir de cette façon.

_fin._


End file.
